A Start of Sorts
by surforst
Summary: Ron's got a question he needs to ask Monique. [Oneshot]


_"Wrestling is ballet with violence."_

-- Jesse Ventura

**A Start of Sorts**

I.

Monique leaned slightly over, a slight grin on her face, as she watched the nervous blond headed boy sitting across from her in the Bueno Nacho booth. As usual she had no idea why he was so nervous, having just been invited to eat with him right after school, but with all things Kim or Ron she was sure it would be interesting. The blond headed young boy continued to fidget in front of her only making her curiosity grow as to what could be causing the young man to be so nervous. Was it related to Kim perhaps or someone else? The wide range of possibilities promised to entertain her for at least a few hours.

"So um...Monique...is your Naco warm?" To Monique great amusement the boy started to turn red as he looked out the window trying to avoid her direct eye contact. Something was most certainly up.

"Alright boy SYGN or else."

"SYGN?" Monique frowned as Ron just shot her a confused look. Why was it so hard for people to follow what she was saying?

"Spill your guts now." To emphasis her point Monique waved her hand in Ron's direction indicating he should follow that order that very moment.

"Oh...well you know how KP is out of town right now..."

"Kim out of town?" Monique frowned as she looked at Ron.

"Yeah...she's gone for the weekend training didn't she tell you?"

"No." Monique frowned down at the table confronted yet again with her best girl's apparent disregard for alerting her so called best girl to the whereabouts of a certain red head. Would it be that much of a bother for anyone to keep her in the loop to at least a degree? "That girl is so going to pay when she gets back."

"Huh?"

Monique snapped her head back up remembering what her real goal in all of this was. Kim could be dealt with later but using her boy as entertainment was something Monique had to do at that moment. It was difficult after all to separate the two but all so fun when someone managed. "So all your nervousness is because Kim's gone? What's up?"

"Well not exactly cause of her." Monique frowned as Ron just looked around his breathing rate going back up to alarming levels. "Well you see normally me and Kim do everything but she's gone and well Rufus isn't exactly a human and it would be embarrassing to do this alone not that it wouldn't be worthwhile but it would be better if I had someone with me but you know how it is when you want to get someone and why did I have to eat that extra spicy Naco!" To her relief as she looked at Ron she could see his little rodent friend had as much a confused expression on his face as she probably did.

"Right?" Monique got up from the seat she was in already starting to feel that a headache was on the way. The only person able to sort Ron out when he got into one of these crazy random moods was usually either Kim or Ned. Some would argue for different reasons but it really just got down to being picky at that point. "Listen not that it isn't fun talking to you Ron but I'm failing to follow this conversation. Let me call Kim and she'll sort this all out for us ok?"

"Wait Monique I have something I need to ask you!" As Ron quickly got out of his seat heading towards Monique the boy's usual clumsy nature caused him to trip over his own feet and fall face forward right in front of her. Monique sighed as she stared down at him wandering what was going on with him.

"Ron seriously what's up with you boy. You're seriously tripping even for you."

Monique noted to Ron's credit he got back up to his knees rather quickly for a fall like that. Reaching into his pocket Monique watched as Ron shifted his weight down on one knee while looking back up her. "Wait Monique I have something I want to ask you."

"Which is..." Monique upon seeing what Ron eventual pulled out of whatever pocket he was fidgeting with forgot everything she was about to say. Staring down at the shinny golden object in his hands her breath caught in her throat. "Is that?"

"Yeah it cost me a bit but I think it's worth it. With KP gone and all you're the only other person I could think of. Well?"

"Yes!" Monique happy cry echoed across Bueno Nacho as she reached down eagerly grabbing the object in Ron's hands. Monique was unable to express the pure joy in her heart and decided in the end to do the next best thing. She simply attempted to give Ron the best hug he would ever have received in his life. She didn't even mind when the pink rodent on his shoulder climbed on top of her head and started to do a happy dance.

II.

"I'm telling you there is no way that will ever happen!" Monique frowned as Ron practically jumped around in front of her. Rufus who was also perched on his shoulder was doing a very passable imitation of the boy at the moment as well.

"I'm telling you my boy Pain King will become champ just mark my words."

"Please Steel Toe was throwing him around in the ring the last time they meet and you know it." Monique frowned as she dodged past another spectator on their way into the stadium. Why was it that her current companion couldn't possibly see the light of reason?

"You know darn well that Pain King was still suffering from that injury he got when he got jumped by those two French brothers."

"Please that's just the excuse for losing and by the by Steel Toe had just gotten over his match with the Anti-Santa not too long ago." Monique almost gagged at the pure irrationality behind Ron's current argument. Like facing the 'Under Bite' when he was pretending to be Santa could possibly compare to being jumped in the parking lot. Every right thinking fan knew the match wasn't fair and that was final.

"Let's just take our seats and we'll see who will win against who. Alright Ron?" Monique grimaced as she pushed past a particularly large man as she made her way to the choice seats Ron had somehow managed to snag. Kim was insane to be out roughing it in the mountains with her old teacher instead of enjoying an epic match like this.

Monique sighed as she finally made it to her seat settling down as Ron joined her taking the seat to her right. Leaning back Monique took in the entire scene in front of her and the great view it provided of the ring below. "I've got to ask how did you manage to snag these seats anyway Ron?"

"Well after Kim saved the GWA from that crazy Jackal guy they were so grateful that they gave her free tickets for life." Monique swatted at Rufus as he attempted to go for the food she had snagged earlier as she looked back at Ron.

"That doesn't explain how you go them."

"Well KP isn't really a fan so she just gave them to me after I asked her for them." Monique noted Ron had a sheepish grin on his face which probably indicated that the asking probably had involved a bit of on the knees begging on the boy's part. Not that she was complaining of course since she had managed to get her hand on at least one of those tickets.

"Sounds like you and Kim. By the way if you had tickets to these events dating that far back who did you end up going with?" Monique again swatted at the rodent as he made another desperate attempt to get at her food as she looked back at Ron. The boy for his part just had a confused look on his face.

"KP of course. Who else would I go with?"

"I thought you said she didn't like this stuff?"

"Well she mostly slept through the matches but still I think deep down inside between the snores she really enjoyed it."

Monique shook her head not at all happy with this revelation. The GWA was a sacred event that should never be disturbed by the few doubters in this world. Turning back around she took hold of her hotdog before making her declaration know. "Ron from now on it's me and you going to these matches. Got it?"

"...ok."

III.

"Honestly I did not expect the French to launch an invasion of the GWA like that and to ally themselves with those two lawyers is just going too far!" Monique nodded her head as she and Ron walked out of the stadium. The boy's passionate remarks stirred again the righteous anger within her.

"I know but it's a good think my boy Pain King and Steel Toe were there to hand them their rears. I mean when Steel Toe tossed the one lawyer over to Pain King allowing him to slam him into the table I was like so freaking out. That was the greatest match ever!" Monique smiled up at the sky enjoying the memory of her boy Pain King dishing out punishment to those upstarts. It was a shame he didn't have the chance to prove he was better than that Steel Toe fellow but still you took what you could get.

"You also got to love how they used the two French brothers as clubs during the match as well. Me and KP have been known to kick butt in our time but Steel Toe takes the cake on that one. All I can say is Booyah!"

"Yeah but just imagine if Pain King wasn't there to back that Steel Toe guy up. I mean they could have won if not for my boy."

"Sick and Wrong thoughts Monique. Sick and Wrong!" Monique shuddered as well as the images of the GWA turning French assaulted her mind. Thank god for the likes of Pain King and Steel Toe to protect the league.

IV.

"And KP was so ticked off after she lost her pants on that mission." Monique broke down laughing as she listened to Ron tell his story even forgetting the pizza slice in her hand. A mistake that benefited Rufus greatly.

"You're kidding me she never told me that."

"Yeah well the whole Pandaroo underwear bit would be kind of embarrassing."

Monique paused in her laughter as she stared up at Ron. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Monique could only break down laughing more as her sides began to hurt. "After that she had Wade designed smart pants that would stay on no matter what."

"I imagine she would. That's almost as funny as the time she walked into the men's room and didn't notice till Mike pointed it out to her. She was just standing there fixing her hair not even noticing where she was." Monique sighed as she sat back a smile on her face reaching for a pizza slice. She frowned when she found only a very fat pink blob sitting in the middle. "Honestly Ron do you ever feed Rufus at home?"

"Nine times a day. Why?"

Monique just shook her head as she looked back at Ron a smile coming to her face. When that boy finally got a girlfriend she was going to have a lot of work cut out for her. Not that there wasn't potential of course. "Well I guess that means we call it a night. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Really?" Monique almost began laughing again as she saw the hopeful look on Ron's face. He really was like a cute puppy as Bon-Bon had put it once though not in so nice terms.

"Yeah Ron you're actually a pretty fun date." Monique chuckled to herself as she saw the grin on his face grow bigger. Standing up she nodded to the boy as she made her way to the entrance. "Well thanks for the Pizza Ron and I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Huh?" Monique rushed out of the entrance before the poor guy could figure out she had left him with the check. Like she was going to pay for Rufus's meal.

Sighing she looked back up at the stars as she walked down the sidewalk lightly humming to herself Pain King theme music. It had been a fun night and she really hopped Ron would save one of those tickets for her. She looked forward after all to do this all again and not just for the choice seats. Monique smiled at that last thought as she continued to hum lightly to herself.

_The End_

A/N: Well there you got a Ron/Mon pairing as requested. I'd personally like to be able to continue this story into a series of such tales since this is only a start. After all you got to set things up before they can start smacking lips. Anyway this is all Pre-StD by the way so no worries about Ron cheating on Kim.

On other fronts I have to apologize by the lack of stuff from me recently. I've been really busy and I don't know how my update schedule will be. I'll try my best but don't expect a lot of stuff coming down the pipeline. Anyway I was planning on an Inuyasha fusion with Kim Possible but at the moment I don't think I have time for it. If I can manage to free up more time though that'll probably be one of my updates in the future with the hope of turning it into a group project.

On a personal front I'm also going to stop posting these stories over at RS so if you go there to see if I update don't bother anymore since I see no point in it. The same applies to the contest which I won't be entering anymore. That's right no more contest themed stories from me since I just can't bring myself to write for that contest anymore. I've got a lot of issues with it after all.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this story and as always keep on reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
